


The Password is Sonic's Birthday

by CousinGreek



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Sexting, Sonadow - Freeform, incriminating pictures, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinGreek/pseuds/CousinGreek
Summary: Rouge is nosy and bites a bit more than she can chew.





	The Password is Sonic's Birthday

Shadow was the biggest tight-ass about his technology that Rouge ever knew. He always hovered over her when she had to borrow his phone or laptop for something simple like checking her bank account, and when questioned, he would claim that he never wanted her snooping around his personal files. She knew she could never resist the chance to look into files titled ‘Important’ and ‘Misc.’, so maybe his precaution was warranted.

That night, however, landed Rouge in the perfect opportunity to snoop that she couldn’t pass up. Shadow had left his phone with her in the living room of his small apartment to clean the smell of pan seared salmon from his spines after cooking dinner for the both of them. As he closed his bedroom door behind him, the bat proceeded to eat her last bite and move to place her plate in the dishwasher. To her delight, the others’ phone remained face down next to his coffee maker, tempting her with its sleek case and curved edges.

Was it invasive and rude? Absolutely. Would he forgive her in a week? Also a chance she was willing to take.

She swiped the device and racked her memory for the passcode she saw him enter earlier that afternoon as they walked back from the grocery store.

62391\. Of _course._

It was so sweet and cliche she wanted to throw up. His screen opened to a neat display clear of notifications and riddled with professional looking apps. He was the only person she knew to actually open the stock market app. Nevertheless, she got straight to the juicy part of looking through someone’s phone. The most current message was from her, asking what time to come visit for the day. She eyed through messages between others and was surprised to see his tones change with each recipient. His language with Espio was short and to the point, much like the chameleon himself, but the surprising messages between him and Knuckles were nothing but foul language, and pictures of obscure inside jokes. To further confuse her, his messages with Amy were very sweet and polite, punctuated with exclamations and appreciative words.

How cute.

Finally, she dove into the log of messages from ‘Blue’ followed by a hot dog emoji. She couldn’t wait to read the bickering between them. Rouge was surprised Sonic even got his number to begin with. She scrolled through lines and lines of chatting about meeting up to race along with a few links to song playlists titled ‘sad ark boy hours’ and ‘songs for shad’.

And then she struck her gold.

**'Wen u coming home?'**

The discussion was initiated with Sonic's bubble. Shadow was quick to his response, as he usually was with the hero that apparently had his number now.

**'Soon. Not sure yet.'**

**'Can u get me somethin for din? Pls I'll love u foreverrrr'**

**'We have leftovers in the fridge.'**

_We?_  Maybe they had patched the rough parts of their relationship over homemade meals together. But still, Rouge found it odd that Shadow would use ‘we’ instead of ‘you’. Perhaps it was a typo she could gloss over.

Underneath a message back of 'R u sure?' were four attachments; one video and three pictures.

She pressed play as quick as her fingers could allow. She instantly became enraptured by the jostling camerawork that showed off her partner's muscled back and unkempt ends of spines. A bare peach hand filed through the dark fur on the other's arms, the flash from the phone producing a strip of white that bounced off each soft mound of skin. His wrists had been restrained with rope stretched taught out of the frame, the knot forcing his inhibitors to be offset. The filming party captured himself pushing in to the hilt at a steady rate. Shadow's tail twitched with each light adjustment in angle. A sudden smack to his ass followed by a gasp from its victim made Rouge jump. The unprecedented whimper that came from the other nearly made her toss the device across the room.

_'Atta boy.'_

She could never imagine Shadow being so helplessly lax with the privacy he guarded with his life. More sly remarks about how he looked only deepened the strange stirring in her abdomen. Shadow wasn't exactly unattractive, even by her standards. Being created in a lab had its perks of being extremely aesthetically pleasing to look at. Upon meeting him for the first time, she never hesitated to show her interest and persuade him to come back to her place, but was quick to be turned down and informed that her partner wasn't interested in women. In any personal sense. Their fashion and unique sense of emotional comfort drew him in, but he made it clear to her that he'd never be capable of forming romantic feelings for females.

Oh well. At least she had her own hardheaded echidna to fawn over now. Rouge figured that whatever guy could snatch someone as brash as Shadow would be graced by Chaos itself. Apparently, that was their own blue hero everyone looked up to. It wasn't that surprising now that she thought about it. He was the only being alive that could both match Shadow's power and still be a recurring challenge to spar with.

This didn't really look like sparring.

Sonic pushed back in at a quicker rate and was rewarded with another high whine from his dark counterpart. At that, he adjusted the phone to stand against the bedside lamp, hands free to roam about Shadow's body. With the new angle came the opportunity to relish her partner's fucked out expression of heavy lids and an agape mouth. _Damn_ was she in the dark about this. Shadow muttered something back to his partner and received an inaudible response, both hedgehogs laughing to themselves. Sonic swiftly untied Shadow's wrists one by one and was pleased to find one grasping at his hand. The couple paused for a few needed pecks, Shadow's gaze catching Rouge's for a moment as he burrowed his muzzle back into his pillow.

He surely was enjoying himself, and the new view was wonderful to see Sonic's hips rut into him and thrust his body hard into the mattress.

_'Shit...'_

_'So you like this, huh?'_

Shadow nods with fervor, body arching into the sudden increase of pace that made him cry his rival's name. Her friend squirmed under the others' hold. Hearing him plead and gasp at every movement was driving her absolutely crazy. She continued to watch the stern and serious hedgehog melt into the remainder of the video. This was incredibly lewd. She really shouldn't have done this...but _fuck_ seeing the hedgehog she used to lust after rolling his eyes back while getting his ass pounded was _really_  nice to watch. She lasted until the few remaining seconds when she became witness to Sonic sinking his teeth into Shadow's shoulder and stalling his hips. After a few more still moments, the two split apart and the last frame was of Shadow himself reaching to stop the recording. The agent backed out of the viewing screen with a dusting of pink over her cheeks that she didn't remember applying that morning. So...that was her friend, the same one with enough strength to rival an entire alien race, moaning like a bitch and letting himself be captured during something so private.

She studied the three other attachments, an innocent capture of the couple snuggled under blankets from the same bed she recognized in the room next to her, one of Shadow facing the audience of one with a foreign hand between his thighs, and the last photo of him in a rather compromising position she _adored_. He was the one taking the picture this time, resting on his shins and donning a dark blue long sleeved bodysuit that accentuated the slight flare of his hips and thighs. His lean upper body stretched to outline the bottom of his ribs through the lace. She could only imagine what Sonic's reaction was when he got that little message in his inbox.

The bat forwarded the last file to herself before reading on.

**'I reeeally want a club rn. Would hate for these to get out....'**

**'What store would you like your sandwich from, dearest?'**

Rouge locked his phone once more and placed it back where it was originally on the counter. She was no stranger to the topic of her friends’ sex lives, as she loved listening to gossip and juicy stories from everyone she met. Shadow was always a tough case to pry open. The hedgehog remained exclusively private and only gave vague ideas to her that he would mess around, but she never dreamed it could be to that extent of recording the evidence for later purposes. And it was with Sonic. She’d always assumed that on the slight chance they got together, he was to be the strictly dominant one of the duo for his strong personality. This turned out to be a welcome, if not a very pleasant, surprise. How could _his_ lingerie be better than _hers_?

The agent in question returned from his shower with his spines up in a thick ponytail and shot her an uneasy glare.

“What are you doing?”

The bat shrugged and came back around to her spot on the couch.

“Not sure. Hey, would you mind doing my paperwork for tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and nasty for ya


End file.
